Blazing Hope: Summer Jobs
by WatchThisNaxxSpace
Summary: What happens when the students of Beacon get jobs? This is what happens.


**AN:**

**This popped up in my head whilst I was writing Chapter 9.**

**So here you go. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Contains OCs from my main story.**

**Another Warning: Totally not canon.**

* * *

**Just Another Day at the Office**

The sweltering Vale's summer heat failed to penetrate the cold confines of Ozpin's office. The stoic grey-haired man sat on his chair, sipping from his ever-present coffee cup while glancing at the scroll in his other hand.

On it were complaints from managers and bosses, specifically targeting Beacon students on the Academy's Summer Job Programme.

It wasn't as if he didn't expect any complaints, but it has only been a week since the summer holidays started.

Sighing deeply for the fifth time, he picked up the desk phone and called his ever-faithful companion.

"Miss Goodwitch, we're going out."

* * *

**Vytal's Golden Bakery and Café – Rudford Reynold, Lei Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose**

"I do not see why I have to accompany you on these visits, Professor Ozpin," muttered Goodwitch as the duo opened the bakery's door with a small 'clink'.

"Because I feel that I will need much support, Miss Goodwitch," Ozpin replied as the store's manager came towards them.

"You're Mr. Ozpin, I presume?" the portly man dressed in chef garbs sniffed.

"Yes, I'm her-"

"Good. He'll explain to you. I have customers to attend to," the man sneered, thin mustache quivering as he turned around, bringing an abrupt end to their conversation.

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Mr. Ren. Perhaps you can enlighten us on why your manager has submitted a complaint?" Goodwitch spoke, getting straight to the point.

"Well, Ruby and Nora kind of ate an entire day's worth of pancakes and cookies," Ren sheepishly muttered, unable to look at any of the adults' gazes.

"And what about Mr. Reynold? It says here that he showed 'violence towards customers'," Goodwitch continued.

"Yeah… Rudy got fed up after some food critic called his beef pie 'above average'. Apparently, it was a bit too salty, and Rudy got upset by that."

"… I see."

* * *

**Porter's Standing Oyster Bar – Allistar Vern, Strom Kyros, Yang Xiao Long**

"Mr. Porter, can you recount what happened?" Ozpin asked the manager.

"Oh, it is terrible!" the thin man cried with profound passion. "This Mr. Vern, he is very good with the mixing of alcohol. But every night I get the complaints from the ladies about his unchained flirting!"

"What about Mr. Kyros and Miss Xiao Long?" Goodwitch pressed, eager for this to end.

"They were supposed to take care of any unruly patrons. But all they did was smash up my bar's entrance! Oh woe is me!"

Ozpin took the moment to scan the entrance of the bar. To say that it was obliterated would do it a disservice.

"… Rest assured that Beacon will cover all damages."

* * *

**Maifore Café – Louise Felicia, Olivia Felicia, Weiss Schnee**

"- and then she threatens to castrate him for ogling her!" the manager finished. "Honestly, she should have expected that when she decided to work at a maid café!'

"Thank you, Miss Fior. We will talk to Miss Schnee about this." Goodwitch concurred.

"And what about the shy one? Will she be okay?"

"Miss Felicia will make a full recovery," Ozpin assured the snobbish manager.

"Thank goodness. And Mr. Ozpin," the manager smirked. "I expect to see you tomorrow again. You have been such a wonderful contributor to this establishment."

As they left the café, Goodwitch turned on her partner and poked him with her riding crop.

"What does she mean by 'wonderful contributor'?" the purple-clad woman growled dangerously.

"… They make good coffee."

* * *

**Vytal's Police Department – Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Alexis Maven, Laci Kyros**

"Police Chief, thank you for having us here."

"Yes. I must say that when you were sending not two, but four of your students over, I didn't know what to expect," the chief said with a deep laugh.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Ozpin asked, already dreading the answer.

"Miss Nikos is one of the best I've ever seen! She's been helping out with the training of the recruits! Mr. Maven's been helping out with the paperwork, though I have to smack him outta his dozing sometimes."

"What about Mr. Arc and Miss Kyros?"

"Ah, Arc's kid. He's a good lad. I just expected… more you know what I'm saying? Tends to mess up a lot, but other than that it's okay. As for the Kyros girl, well…"

"Well what?"

"You ever heard of police brutality?"

"Don't tell me…" Goodwitch started.

"Oh, I won't tell you. I'll show you!" the man bellowed with laughter at Goodwitch's apprehension. "Maven! Get your professors the files on Miss Kyros!"

"Right away, Chief!"

Ozpin sighed inwardly and hid his face in his palms. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
